


Shower Me

by HunnieDae



Series: Fuck Me [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hyung Kink, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Spit Roasting, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: Junmyeon loves it when his darling,  Sehunnie, Jonginnie and Chanyeol shower him after sex wrestling.There’s something about having all of their attention on him that makes himdesperatefor more.





	Shower Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lolistar92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/gifts).

> For my one true love, the right side of my brain, the ‘hyung’ to my ‘kink’...
> 
> I wish you the _happiest_ of birthdays! 
> 
> This is just but a measly offering in comparison to your greatness. 
> 
> You deserve all the love in the world<3
> 
> {this follows on from the previous fic although can probably be understood as a stand alone} x x x

The water cascaded down Junmyeon’s back, washing away the sheen of KY Jelly, sweat and cum from his body. He closed his eyes and basked in the heat of the spray, the feeling of Jongin massaging circles into his scalp lulled him into a sleepy, relaxed stupor. 

Sehun, Jongin and Chanyeol had arrived home and instantly discussed taking him off to shower. Junmyeon was half awake when Jongin gently picked him up and carried him to the bathroom, bridal style. It was like he was weightless, squeezed against Jongin’s warm, clothed chest. He still felt like he was floating, even then, as Jongin’s fingertips danced over his hair. 

“You okay, hyung?” Jongin whispered into Junmyeon’s ear. As the light breath fanned down Junmyeon’s neck, he opened his eyes and looked in large mirror in front of them. It was heated, so it never steamed up, giving him a perfect view of everything that happened to his body in that very shower. 

He could see their reflection, Jongin behind him, soothing him, Sehun and Chanyeol stood just to the side of them… dicks already in hand. 

_God_ there was something so lewd about being with his younger members. The way they called him _hyung_ as they played with him. It really turned Junmyeon on beyond belief.

“Come on, guys, hyung’s tired, we need to look after him.” Jongin added before Junmyeon had even answered his question. Even if Junmyeon was sleepy, it didn’t stop him appreciating how Jongin looked. Soaked from head to toe, water droplets running down his toned, honey skin. Wet hair pushed back, revealing his godlike face. Junmyeon was always enamoured when he stared at Jongin. Like he was in a trance, all of his control ebbed away, left helpless to his sweet Jonginnie’s devices. 

“It’s okay Nini, hyung wants to take care of you all,” Junmyeon said quietly, face turning upward in a dozy smile. 

Junmyeon turned to look at Sehun and Chanyeol, almost moaning at the sight. The water made their bodies look glossy, made their abs, thighs… the expanse of their whole exposed body glisten in the gleam of the bathroom lights. Their contrasting black and bleached hair pushed off from their foreheads, dripping wet. They were both slowly stroking their hard dicks, eyes filled with lust and only trained on Junmyeon. He absolutely loved it, how their attention was only for him in those moments. 

The sex wrestling was always fun, but having those three wash him down as they fucked him up was _always_ the cherry on top of a perfect night of pleasure. 

It was usually like that, Jongin being the patient, caring one, Sehun and Chanyeol being ready to fuck Junmyeon into the shower wall straight away, it was hard to please everyone. Well, all at once, at least. 

Not that Junmyeon hadn’t, he had certainly taken Sehun and Jongin at the same time whilst sucking Chanyeol’s cock, before. But right then he felt like Jongin deserved some special treatment. The head massage felt so dreamy, so calming. It pacified Junmyeon’s need to be looked after whilst Sehun and Chanyeol mollified his desire to be watched, to be the centre of everyone’s lust. 

He pushed his ass back, delighted to find Jongin was hard. Although Jongin wasn’t the biggest out of the three of them, he definitely knew how to use his dick to his advantage. Junmyeon couldn’t wait. 

Losing at sex wrestling always became a secondary thought when he got the opportunity to have three _big_ men all over him. Yes, winning and getting fucked by Minseok was a delight. But Junmyeon got to enjoy all of the fun during sex wrestling with Jongdae and Kyungsoo _and_ then got to have the trio for himself. Bliss. He felt like the real winner every damn time. 

“You’re _so_ hard, Nini. Let hyung take care of that for you… I’m already so loose,” he added a low groan for effect as he swirled his hips back, rubbing his ass against Jongin’s groin. 

In the mirrors’ reflection, Jongin screwed his eyes shut and whimpered, hands coming to rest on Junmyeon’s hips. The grip coaxed Junmyeon to grind against that delicious dick more. 

“If you don’t do it Jongin, I will,” Chanyeol said with conviction. He was impatient and competitive. There was no doubt in Junmyeon’s mind that Chanyeol wouldn’t push Jongin out of the way, bend Junmyeon over and plow into him all in a matter of seconds. 

“Yeah, come on. _Hyung_ is desperate for cock, aren’t you?” Sehun purred with a smirk on his face. If there was one person that could turn Junmyeon into a needy, slutty mess, it was Oh Sehun. 

Junmyeon shifted his gaze from Jongin in the mirror to look at Sehun. Well, Sehun’s dick. Rock hard and the biggest out of the trio, it made Junmyeon salivate, eager to suck on it and have it plunged into the back of his throat. All in good time.

“Nini, I promise I want to look after you. Won’t you fuck hyung? My hole needs to be filled.” Junmyeon opened his eyes wide, pleading, looking at Jongin through the mirror. He would have begged. Absolutely. Junmyeon would have dropped to his knees and rambled on about how he _wanted_ to be railed into, _needed_ to be fucked into oblivion. But, Jongin never let it get that far, he always gave into his hyung’s desires. Much to Junmyeon’s pleasure. 

“I-if you’re sure hyung. I do really wanna fuck you, you look so good like this.” Jongin’s dick ran up and down Junmyeon’s ass. He could feel it but couldn’t see it. What he could see in the reflection, though, was Jongin’s head tilted down, looking at Junmyeon’s ass in wonderment, like it was the best he’d ever seen. 

“Go for it, Nini,” Sehun and Chanyeol chorused at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed sillily, clear amazement at their twin words. Not acting like two friends jerking off in front of each other whilst their other friend fucks their hyung, not at all. 

Junmyeon let out a heavy breath as his ass cheek was pulled to the side. His face heated up slightly, the dull feeling of embarrassment in the pit of his stomach at being on display for Jongin. He absolutely loved it. 

He watched Jongin’s reflection lean to the side for lube and then snap back up quickly. Jongin’s muscles rippled with the movement, it made Junmyeon drool. Within a few moments, he had tossed the bottle to Chanyeol. 

It happened fast from that moment. The thick head of Jongin’s dick pressed up to Junmyeon’s hole, heavy pressure pushing it in side. 

Wet. There was so much lube coated over Jongin’s length that Junmyeon felt him push in all the way, barely any resistance from his own body. 

Junmyeon moaned at the feeling of being _full_ again once more. Jongin felt heavy inside of him, pressed flush against his back. It felt like Junmyeon’s legs would give out but the tight grip Jongin had on his waist kept him grounded.

“C-can I move, hyung?” Jongin asked shakily. 

“Move, Nini, make us feel good,” Junmyeon soothed whilst he ran his fingers over Jongin’s hands on his hips. 

Sehun and Chanyeol were mumbling something to each other at the side of them but Junmyeon couldn’t make it out. Not when Jongin swiftly pulled out, leaving just the tip of his dick stretching Junmyeon’s rim, then plunged forward to fuck into him. 

Junmyeon locked eyes with Jongin in the mirror and panted. His chest heaved beautifully, drawing everyone’s attention to his nipples. They would definitely get abused later. He was being fucked slowly, but Jongin always went ever so hard. Hip bones hit against Junmyeon’s perky ass, he jolted forward again and again. 

He felt it before he saw it. The way Jongin’s left hand ghosted up his torso. Jongin’s fingers pulled at Junmyeon’s nipple, causing him to let out his loudest moan yet because they were so sensitive. That was momentary, though. The hand left Junmyeon’s tits as quick as it came, edging upwards. Junmyeon wanted to plead for more stimulation but he also wanted to be a good boy. The best boy. 

“So fucking hot,” Sehun groaned. They all loved Junmyeon’s neck. Loved holding it, lightly squeezing to make him feel owned. Theirs. 

Jongin’s hand dwarfed Junmyeon. Made his neck look so small. So pretty, as he wrapped his hand around it. 

The feeling of possession washed over Junmyeon as he watched Jongin squeeze and tighten his hold to gain more fervor in his thrusts. To ground Junmyeon there whilst he fucked him. Jongin’s dick rubbed his prostate so perfectly, massaging it to a point of intense pleasure.

Skin slapped against skin and caused the sounds to reverberate through the shower. Sex filled the air, heady and heavy. 

“Tiptoes!” Jongin growled from behind, hand coming down to spank Junmyeon’s ass. Ah, there he was. Junmyeon could always tell when Jongin settled into their sex, became more comfortable in telling Junmyeon what to do. 

Instantly, Junmyeon obeyed. He poised onto his tiptoes, legs bent a little at the knees. There was no way he could lean forward much, not with Jongin’s hold on his throat. It was only a matter of time though, before the dull ache would set in, that he would feel it in every inch of his body. Muscles taut and working to keep him upright. They all loved Junmyeon’s toned body, loved to see it work even more so. 

The hand on his hip snaked around his lower stomach and gave him more support. Jongin was always kind like that. A kind fuck. Yes, the burn in his muscles was delicious, but Junmyeon was already aching from wrestling with Kyungsoo and Jongdae before. The hold felt loving, supportive, as the hand on his neck squeezed a bit more. 

Sehun moaned lowly in his throat and made his way over to Junmyeon. Junmyeon had been so in the moment with his precious Jonginnie that he hadn’t taken note of the other two’s presence for a while. The fact Sehun and Chanyeol had _let_ Junmyeon forget about them meant they had been planning something for him. 

“Open up,” Sehun said, voice a lot breathier than before. Junmyeon didn’t realise he even had his eyes closed. When he opened them, Sehun’s fingers were at his lips. _Ah_. 

Junmyeon let his mouth go slack, the pressure of Sehun pushing his fingers in immediately after made him mewl. Four. Junmyeon’s mouth was stretched around four of Sehun’s long fingers. He gagged as they found their way to the back of his throat. That’s what Sehun wanted, really. For Junmyeon to be a gagging, whiny mess. 

There was no denying Junmyeon was in heaven, Jongin’s hips snapped faster and faster, light grip around his neck and waist keeping him there for Jongin’s taking. Still on his tiptoes. The pain-pleasure cocktail was enough to make Junmyeon feel like he was going to cum. His prostate was being railed so sweetly, but a prostate orgasm didn’t compare to having someone’s hand around his hard dick, stroking him to release. 

More pain shot down Junmyeon’s spine as Chanyeol tugged his head back by his hair. 

“You’re so hard hyung, do you want to cum?” Chanyeol cooed. It felt like he was mocking, but Junmyeon didn’t care, he was in absolute pleasured bliss. He nodded his head slightly, revelling in the sharp sting of his hair being pulled. He loved how he couldn’t speak, could only drool around Sehun’s fingers as he sucked. 

“If we let you cum now, you have to promise you’ll cum again for us later.” Sehun’s eyes sparkled with desire, he stared deeply into Junmyeon’s eyes, as a wordless conversation passed between them. 

“Wrap your hand around his cock, Chanyeol. Make our beautiful hyung cum,” Sehun said finally. Junmyeon preened at the praise, he just wanted to be good for them, to make them feel amazing. Let them use his body for their own pleasure and be lucky enough that they got him off too. 

Sehun used his free hand to play with Junmyeon’s tits. Fingertips pressed roughly into the muscles, bruising and rough. Sehun twisted and pulled them in all the right ways. He knew Junmyeon’s body so well, every turn on, every soft spot. Junmyeon knew it was all mapped out in Sehun’s head: A Seven Step Guide to Getting Kim Junmyeon Off. 

“Look at you, stuffed and full, just how you like it,” Chanyeol cooed and smirked, looking at Junmyeon through the mirror. 

It did look salacious. The steam of the shower giving everything a misty edge, as if the lust was tangible. 

Junmyeon watched Chanyeol’s hand stroking his cock, let his eyes wander to Sehun who was watching it all unfold, drifted back to looking at Jonginnie fucking him with fervor. There were so many beautiful sights, so many godlike men, all with their attention on him. 

“Cum for us, h-hyung,” Jongin’s breath hitched as he spoke. 

With permission, it all happened quickly. Junmyeon’s orgasm hit him hard as Chanyeol roughly stroked his cock in time with Jongin’s thrusts into his prostate. Chanyeol’s other hand in his hair, Sehun’s fingers in his mouth and on his nipple, Jongin all over him, he couldn’t help but cum. 

“Good boy, hyung, that’s it, cum for us,” Sehun soothed, although there was a mischievous edge to his voice. They weren’t done with Junmyeon, yet. 

Junmyeon wailed as Jongin cummed inside of him. Finally his needy hole was painted with spurts of thick, hot cum. Exactly how he wanted it. If it wasn’t for the grip around his waist and neck, he probably would have fallen forward, fucked out and used. 

Sehun’s fingers left Junmyeon’s mouth and it only made Junmyeon whine even more, desperate for something to suckle on. Junmyeon felt his lips get crushed with a bruising kiss, of course, Sehun would be the one to kiss him so desperately. 

“Squeeze tight, hyung. Don’t want you leaking any of Nini’s cum out, okay?” Chanyeol said sweetly. Smile plastered on his face. With one last tug on Junmyeon’s hair, he let go. He brought his other hand up to Junmyeon’s mouth. “Eat, now.” 

They watched, eyes half-lidded, as Junmyeon licked and lapped his own cum from Chanyeol’s huge hand, groans and moans fell from his lips, he wanted to put on a show. He stuck his tongue out to show he had eaten it all and received more praise. Which of course, made him blush and swoon. 

Chanyeol and Sehun jumped under the spray of the water again to heat up and then moved back in front of Junmyeon. 

“Can we use you too, hyung? We’re aching and hard, desperate to cum,” Sehun’s tone was childish and soft. The way he shook his shoulders in the cutest way, showing off his best aegyo made it seem like he _wasn’t_ asking to fuck Junmyeon into oblivion. 

All three of them moved Junmyeon’s pliant body into the next position. He had since dropped from his tiptoes, knowing his legs would ache in the morning. He was cuddled into Jongin’s hard body until they bent him over. 

In no time, Chanyeol was fucking Jongin’s cum in and out of Junmyeon’s used, sensitive hole. 

Sehun had buried his cock deep into Junmyeon’s throat and was running his fingers lightly over Junmyeon’s neck, as though he could feel his cock in Jumyeon’s throat. 

“_God_, hyung. Do you know how dirty you look? Nini’s cum is _coating_ my cock. You’re so sloppy,” Chanyeol groaned out his words, thrusting deep and hard. 

Junmyeon couldn’t help but whine around Sehun’s dick in his mouth. There was no chance he could suck on Sehun’s length for long, not with the speed that Sehun was fucking his face. Sehun thrusted in and out with fervor, chasing his high. 

With shaky hands, Junmyeon pushed on Sehun’s thighs, needing some air. Sehun moved back just enough for Junmyeon to have a breather. It was Junmyeon who attached himself back on Sehun. Lips wrapped around the tip, looking up at Sehun through his lashes in a way that always drove Sehun crazy.

“Spank him, Chan,” Sehun breathed out. “Jerk off, Nini. I want us all to cum on his face.” 

Chanyeol spanked him with both hands, gripping the flesh of Junmyeon’s ass and squeezing it so hard that it would probably be bruised by the next day. The movement was repeated enough to leave a sharp sting in Junmyeon’s ass, skin pink and throbbing. Chanyeol’s big handprints etched into his cheeks.

Drool and tears coated Junmyeon’s face whilst he fucked back and forward as much as he could. He speared himself on Chanyeol’s cock on the back thrust and gagged as he plunged forward onto Sehun’s cock. 

Junmyeon’s own cock was bouncing helplessly between his spread legs, not being touched. They had promised him another orgasm but he needed a hand on his cock to get there. He wanted to beg for it as much as he didn’t want to mention it, over sensitive and far too stimulated. 

Sehun, Jongin and Chanyeol groaned and moaned in a beautiful chorus. The kind of sound that made Junmyeon feel like he had done a good job. Each of them murmured _‘close’_ and pulled out from Junmyeon’s body. 

The empty feeling made his hole flutter around nothing and his mouth hang open, pleading for _something_. 

He dropped to his knees instantly. This was always their end position. He adored it. 

With his eyes open, looking up at Sehun, Jongin and Chanyeol with desperation, he smiled sheepishly. Hoped that he looked good enough. 

“Please, please - cum on me. Cover my face,” Junmyeon pleaded with a begging tone. He needed it then. Needed them to mark his body. 

Thick spurts covered his face and he let his mouth hang open again. 

Tongue out. 

It felt like it lasted forever. Like his face was completely drowned in their cum. Just how he loved it. _Theirs_.

“Eat it up, hyung.” Chanyeol smirked, dragging his finger around Junmyeon’s face and feeding it into his mouth. “Don’t think we’ve let you off from cumming again, Sehunnie will suck you off in bed,” Chanyeol added lewdly. 

Junmyeon didn’t think he could cum anymore. He felt sensitive, over stimulated beyond belief. 

But still, if that’s what his boys wanted, that’s what his boys got. 

Junmyeon’s body was lax as the trio’s hands worked over his body to clean him. His tits and ass throbbed with pain, a distant reminder that he would feel this for days. He watched in the mirror, sleepy smile on his face. With the bruises blooming on his chest, he thought he looked even more beautiful than before. 

Once dry, sweet Jonginnie carried Junmyeon bridal style - again - to bed and placed him down gently. 

It didn’t take long for Junmyeon to scream as he cummed deep down Sehun’s throat.

“I-I can’t cum anymore, please - my Sehunnie - I can’t cum again,” Junmyeon cried when Sehun stroked his soft cock roughly. He only received a loud cackle from Sehun and a soft kiss. 

Jongin and Chanyeol left them to go cuddle up on their own. 

Sehun pampered Junmyeon with cuddles and kisses, chocolate and sweets. He praised Junmyeon for _always_ being the best hyung. 

Junmyeon slept soundly and happily in Sehun’s strong arms. 

——

The next morning, Junmyeon slumped forward on Sehun’s shoulder after he cummed between their bodies. Sehun had fucked him up against the wall. There was no dick like Sehun’s dick. Well, at least not for Junmyeon. 

Except one…. 

“I’m home! Did you _miss me_?” Yixing called from the doorway, lust filled eyes trained on Junmyeon’s fucked out face. 

He was always showered with so much love.

**Author's Note:**

> I _apologise_ for this mess, I have now realised, I cannot write a single word without your input, Lolistar92<3
> 
> I am thinking of doing a “Miss Me” as a final instalment for this ‘verse. Possibly BaekXing? Let me know! X x x


End file.
